Everlasting love
by Naruhina for life
Summary: This is my first fan fiction hope you love it because i do Pain attacks Konoha this is what should have happened pls review chapter one i fixed it now its way more interesting
1. Proluge

Ever Lasting Love

By Naruhina For Life

Disclaimer I do not own NARUTO

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto says " I don't care Pain I will defeat you."

Pain says" Foolish child allow yourself to be captured no one loves you."

Naruto says "you are write no one loves me but I will stop you."

Pain says "Gravitational pull"

Pain holds a chacra rod about to stab Naruto suddenly.

Hinata jumps in the way saving Naruto.

Naruto says " why"

Hinata says " Because I love you now and forever."

Hinata fights Pain missing every attak.

Pain stabs Hinata blood flowing through the near death body.

Naruto kills pain with a powerful rasengan

Pain now dad he thinks of whatHinata has told him

Naruto says Do I love Hinata Hyuga or Sakura Harauno


	2. Unmade Decisions

Ever Lasting Love

By Naruhina For Life

Chapter 2 Unmade Decisions

Disclaimer I do not own NARUTO

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Last time Naruto says" do I love Hinata Hyuga or Sakura Harauno"

Naruto returns back to the hidden leaf which was now destroyed seeing a crow of people waiting for his return at the front of the crowd he sees BOTH Hinata and Sakura .both going to give hugs. Naruto thinking Hinata beautiful , loving, strong, and caring Sakura hurtful, uncaring, and pretty. I think ill choose. Ahhh naruto screamed for being thrown in the air by his friends. I will think later.

Hinata's POV

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Why did I tell him I love him he probably doesn't like me well his birth day in four days better wrap his gift . Maybe he might like me more after this but he will only care about Sakura I bet. Look at her she's strong , beautiful and courageous look at me weak, ugly , and in confident of myself Naruto would never care about me. Hinata starts crying.

Sakura;s point of view [ IF YOU CARE ABOUT HINATA DON'T READ ]

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wonder if Naruto still likes me he's so strong and cute. And me im hot strong and sure of myself unlike that Hyuga princess. When will she learn naruto needs a pink haired beauty in his life and that's me.

The next day 3 days till Naruto's birthday

Boy im beat said Naruto I cant belive I almost died but hinata saved me I wonder if she really does love me. Well I am not going to enjoy my birthday like usuall I bet no one knows when it is.

Listen when Narutos birthday comes you know who he will date so pls next chap will start dating you know who!

Peace out for now


	3. New Feelings

Ever Lasting Love

By Naruhina For Life

Disclaimer I do not own NARUTO

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter three New feelings

Naruto's POV

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

October 10th Naruto's birthday

Naruto gets out of bed takes a shower and heads over to Ichiraku for some ramen. At the Ramen stand Naruto arrives and sits in his favorite stool. Naruto says" Hey old man can I get twelve xl bows of beef ramen and miso please". Sure coming right up Naruto. While Naruto was waiting he got deep in thought about the two kunoichi. Naruto says" I have new Sakura for three years now and bet she doesn't know when my birthday is. Hinata probably doesn't know when it is either. I would love someone to give me a gift. Narutos ramen arrives and and eats as if his life depended on it.

Hinata's POV

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata's is writing a letter for Naruto right now to give him something on his birthay. Hinata writing a letter now. Dear Naruto Happy sixteenth birthday. I hope you love the gift I madeit myself just for you. I knew your birthday was today and I had to summon up a lot of courage just like when Pain attaked. Also what I said I know you only want to be friends but im okay with that. Love hinata P.S happy birthday.

Back to Naruto

Naruto had just finished the last of his ramen and left the money on the table. When he reaches home he sees Hinata waiting out his door. He offers her to enter his home.

"Hi Hinata-chan" Naruto says.

Did he just call me Hinata-chan she thought.

"H-hi Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata says.

She just called me Naruto-kun why does my stomach feel this way around her he thought.

"So Hinata-chan what brings you here". He asked

"I-I wish to greet you a happy birthday and give you a gift " She said

"I was just abo hey how do you know its my birthday" Hinata-chan He asked questionly.

"Well I tried t-telling you when we were at the academy but I was to shy because I lo-loved you Naru-Naruto-kun" When she said that she fainted on the couch.

She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. He thought

I should probably make something to eat for the two of us. He thought Naruto starts chopping up some vegatables cooked some beef and rice and for desert cinnamon buns. He prepared these dishes then went to wake the sleeping beauty in his living room.

Hinata wakes up to the smell of beef vegatables and rice.

"Hey Hinata-chan" Naruto said happily.

"I made us both some dinner o eat concidering the time". He said scraching the back of his head

"Uhm Naruto-kun what time is it". She asked

"Well it is 10:30 p.m Hinata chan" he said nervously awaiting her response.

"I hope you can stay for dinner". He said

Sure Naruto-kun anything for you because its your birthday.

They ate there dinner in joyful mood.

Finally Naruto took the cinnamon buns out of the oven and gave her a plate of 2 cinamon buns and a large glass of milk. They were eating in the living the two start making out on the couch and Naruto says I love you Hinata Hyuga then she passes out on the couch on top of Naruto.

He gently lays her on the bed and lets her sleep as he leaves she mumbles I love you to Naruto Uzumaki He then faints on top of her before trying to reach the couch to sleep. Instead he sleeps on the bed with her.

YOU CAN NOW TELL THEY GOING OUT RIGHT SNEAK PREVEIW

Naruto wakes up on top of a sleeping Hyuga beauty aand decides to make breakfast for the two.

I told you it would be good pls review you guys rock for viewing pls review even if you not logged sorry I sound greety but the only review I got came from me pls review thxs

PEACE OUT


	4. Authors Notes 1

Ever Lasting Love

By Naruhina For Life

Disclaimer I do not own NARUTO

Authors Notes 1

I have only posted this because I thought you would all be eager to find out what happen also there will be a sequel later on probable 2013 cause you know I just started also some chaps will be long some will be short thanks fanfiction


	5. Awakenings and Good News

Ever Lasting Love

By Naruhina For Life

Disclaimer I do not own NARUTO

CHAPTER FIVE Awakening and good news

Last time

He gently lays her on the bed and lets her sleep as he leaves she mumbles I love you to Naruto Uzumaki He then faints on top of her before trying to reach the couch to sleep. Instead he sleeps on the bed with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay a simple breakfast Naruto thought in his mind. Lets see some bacon , pancakes , eggs , and some orange juice. Shadow clone jutsu naruto spoke quietly. In a poof of smoke one clone help make the breakfast. You finish up here clone me I will check on Hina-chan. Hinata finally awakes in Narutos bed thinking it was a dream.

"Good morning Hina-chan" Naruto says in a happy tone.

"Wh-Where am I Naruto-kun" Hinata asked confused.

"Relax Hina-chan its alright you fainted here last night so I let you rest in here with me". Naruto said nervously .

Hinata's going to punch me I bet He thought waiting for the hit.

"W-why didn't you hit me Hina-chan .Your not mad at me". He asked surprised.

"Well I would never hit you because I will never get mad at you Naru-kun.

Wow she's kinder then Sakura she doesn't hit me I woder if she'll be my girlfriend because I think I love her to He thought

"Naruto what's that delicious smell here" She asked smiling at the knuclehead.

"I woke up early so I decided to make you breakfast and ask you a important question". He said to her

"Now lets eat I'm starving". He said

"Hai" she said

"Wow Naruto did you make this all by yourself". She asked chewing slowly on the food.

"Yes Hina-chan I did make it myself".

So they finished the meal and went to the living room.

"So Naru-kun what did you want to ask me. She said

"W-Well I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend". He asked nervously looking at a shocked Hyuga.

"So is that a yes or no" He asked

Hinata thought is he asking me to be his girl friend yes he is probabl shouldn't keep him in suspence.

"Yes Naru-kun I would love to be your girlfriend". She said

"AWSOME" he yelled at the top of his lungs

"I got a beautiful girlfriend and a awesome new robe to wear". He said happily

They were now making out on the couch. Naruto kissing her neck making her moan in plesure. 45 minutes later a ANBU is knocking on the door.

"I will go get it hime" He said in a happy mood.

"Naruto Uzumaki your presence is required at the Hokage mansion immediately" The anbu said.

Okay I will be there let me get my jacket.

"Hime the Hokage wishes to speak with me I will return shortly my love" He said.

At Hokage tower

"Hello ba-chan what do you need". He said

"Naruto you have now come of age to be named heir of the Namakaze your fathers clan this will include the Namakaze mansion savings whitch is about half a billion ryo". She said happily

Naruto stood there shocked" I cant belive this". He said

"I can't wait to tell Hinata-chan " he said with a grin on his face

"Naruto you are dating the heiress to the Hyuga clan" she asked worriedly

"Yes and what's wrong with that" He asked

"Naruto Hyuga's despise Namakaze because when clans originated The head of your clan killed the hyuga can leader hundreds of years ago"

"Oh no what if Hinata hates me what if" was all he could say before Tsunde spoke up

Naruto Hinata has loved you since the academy this will not change their mind and go talk to her about this and I sugjest you tell her father later of your love".

Naruto walks home thinking " She said she could never hate me so I should not be worrying" He thought

What do you think so far keep reading review SNEAK PEEK

"Naruto I will always love you no matter what I will gladly leave the clan just to be with you". She said


	6. I Dont Care Naruto Rage of Hinata

Ever Lasting Love

By Naruhina For Life

Disclaimer I do not own NARUTO

Last Time

Naruto walks home thinking " She said she could never hate me so I should not be worrying" He thought

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Six I Don't care Naruto Iner rage of Hinata

He entered his home to be greeted by the loving arms of the beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey hime can we talk its really important" he said in a serious tone

"Na-Naruto I hope I didn't cause you any trouble". She said in a sad tone

"Hinata you will always love me no matter what I am right". He said quiet enough for her to hear him

"Always Naru-kun now and forever". She said happily.

"Well brace yourself during the fight with Pain I had sprouted the eighth tail of the kyubi and then my father the fourth Hokage told me of my clan the Namakaze".

"Naruto I don". that was all she could say before Naruto started crying.

"I understand Hinata if you don't love me because my clan head killed yours hundreds of years ago". He said in a very sad voice

"Naru-kun I don't care about that because you were not evenborn at the time no matter what I will always love you now and forever".

Naruto sat there shocked realizing how much she loved him he finaly knew what love meant and would never let anyone harm her.

" Also me being the only Namakaze means I now own the Namakaze mansion also have a billion ryo". He said happily

"Wow Naru-kun I cant belive you are part of a clan either way I still love you" she said

"Now all that's left is to tell your father of our new relationship" he spoke sadly

"I hope he approves Naruto" She said happily

she thought in her head I know dad hates Namakaze and he knows how much I love Naruto either way I will leave the clan without hesitation she thought

"Were here at the Hyuga manor". They both said in unision

"Good morning Lady Hinata your father wishes to speak with you" the guard said in a calm voice

"Well good morning father" she said

"Where were you last night and what is he doing here" he asked in a hate filled voice

"Well good morning Hiashi-sama I would like to ask permission to date your eldest daughter" He spoke calmly

Absoulutely not kyubi you should have been killed when we had the chance long ago look at what happened to the village because of your enimies trying to get you"

"Hiashi-sama please I love your daughter and she loves me". He asked in a pleading voice.

"HINATA DO YOU LOVE THIS PIECE OF TRASH" he said in a furious voice

"Yes father I do love him with all my heart and I know he loves me " she said in a scared voice

"THEN YOU HAVE TWO DAM CHOICES LEAVE THE CLAN AND LIVE WITH THE UZUMAKI TRASH OR LIVE HERE AND BE PAMPERED A CAREFREE LIFE I THINK YOU KNOW THE DAM CHOICE" he screamed at her

"Hinata answered in seconds father I choose to be with Naruto I don't care about the clan if you are this heartless to see love". She replied in a scared voice

Hiashi was going to slap Hinata but suddenly Naruto smacked his hand away from his only love in the world you

"I swear you try to touch her like that again I will fight now I will only stop you from hitting her". Naruto spoke furious

Then I disown this this demon loving daughter of mine just know Hinata if you leave this demon you are on your own" he shouted

Hinata had enough and cursed his ass out

"You no good B**** F*** yourself I have no idea how mom put up with you"she yelled

"Lets go Naru-kun and good by Hiashi

THIS WAS IT GOOD right pls review sneak peek

"Wow Hina-chan I never seen that side of you I hope that I never get you mad" he said

Naru-kun I could never get mad at you and you know that


	7. Naruto's Rage And A New Home

Ever Lasting Love

By Naruhina For Life

Disclaimer I do not own NARUTO

Chapter seven

Naruto's Rage And A New Home

Last Time

"You no good B**** F*** yourself I have no idea how mom put up with you"she yelled

"Lets go Naru-kun and good by Hiashi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Chapter Seven

"Wow Hina-chan I never seen that side of you I hope that I never get you mad" he said

Naru-kun I could never get mad at you and you and you know that

"That's another thing I love about you". "You never get mad at people" He said while scratching the back of his head

"So Hina-chan do you want to move into the Namakze mansion with me" He said politely

" Naru-kun I don't want to too trouble you" She said with a kind voice

"Hina-chan you could never bother me also I wouldn't like to live in a mansion with out you because I love you" He said happily

" I would love to live with you Naru-kun because I love you to".

" Awsome" he shouted

" So you want to go see the mansion with me". He asked

" I would love to". She said happily

" Cool let's ask ba-chan to see where it is". He said

At Hokage Tower

"Hey ba-chan" he said

Tsunade had a vein on her for head and punched Naruto in the face like a mad b****

"OW ba-chan" he said in pain

Tsunade punched him in the face and said " Call me that again and you'll be in the hospital"

"Sorry Tsunade we just came to ask for the key to Namakaze mansion and ask where it is". He said

"Why do you want to know"? she said counfused

" I thought it would be a better place for two people to live in". he said

"Wait why is Hinata moving in with you when she lives at Hyuga manor". She said to him

" Well you see Tsunade-sama my father has kicked me out of the Hyuga manor because we told him we are dating" she said in a happy voice

So you to are dating I never thought Naruto could actually get a girlfriend I know you'll make it in your relationship also here is the location and keys to Namakze mansion".

"Thanks Tsunade you rock" he said in a loud voice

"Now were going to be heading to our new home". He said

Outside the Tower

"Hey Sakura" Naruto said holding hand hands with his girlfriend

"Hey Naruto I was going to ask if you want to go out on a date later today". she said

Oh no please Naruto don't go she thought

He's going to say yes Sakura thought

Naruto speaks up and say's "No thanks Sakura I have Hinata by my side and I really love her".

"Naruto I thought you loved me". She said

" I thought I did to but the day Hinata saved me when pain attacked and how shes been with me the few days I found out the true meaning love I just had a crush on you because you were popular and I wanted people to notice me". He said proudly

"But Naruto I'm stronger, beautiful, loving , and more better than this b****". she said

"Sakura never insult my girlfriend in front of me because shes stronger , hotter , more loving shes never hurt me once she never put me down and she left her clan to be with me so I would never leave Hinata for anyone and I mean it". He said with rage

"Lets go Hinata I don't want to be here right now" he said kindly

"S-Sure Naruto-kun" she spoke surprised.

"Na-Naru-kun I thought you would jump to date Sakura and did you mean what you said". She asked

"Every word of it because you're the best thing in my life and I would never leave you". He said

"Well were here hime lets search this place to see what it's got". He said

The place was huge three stories high, a massive backyard, twenty-six bedrooms, two living rooms, three dojos, two kitchens, and seven bathrooms.

"THIS PLACE IS HUGE". They said in unision

"I can't belive you own this place Naruto". she said

"I don't own this place Hinata we own it together because one dayi will marry you". He said

"Well good night I'll go find a bedroom". She said

"We could share a bedroom if you want to ". He said nervously

"Sure" she said in a fast voice

Ok so how was that I loved writing the part where Naruto got mad because I hate Sakura. SNEEK PEAK!

Hinata had woken up in the arms of her boy friend and decided to make a big breakfast for the two.


	8. Authors Notes 2

Ever Lasting Love

By Naruhina For Life

Disclaimer I do not own NARUTO

Authors Notes 2

Well a big shout out to Daniel 29 thanks for reviewing

Any way thxs for reading there will be more of this

Also pls keep reading and reveeiwing


	9. Brakfast and a Spar

Ever Lasting Love

By Naruhina For Life

Disclaimer I do not own NARUTO

Chapter 9

Breakfast and a Spar

Last Time

"We could share a bedroom if you want to ". He said nervously

"Sure" she said in a fast voice

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata and Naruto went to the master bedroom. They entered thre pajamas and went off to bed. Naruto holding Hinata in his arms.

Hinata thought I cant belive were in the same room and he holding me.

Naruto thought wow I cant belive she didn't hit me I geuss she does love.

The next morning

Hinata woke up early and had nothing to do so she took a shower then went to the kitchen to make a big breakfast for them both.

"Okay lets see French toast, sweet ramen and hot choclate that will probably work ". She thought

"She started making the ramen first flour flavor and boiled water"she did those three things

"Now for the French toast" she started making the sauce you put on the bread then put them all on the table

"Last but not least the hot chocalte". She got the ingredients milk and choclate powder.

She slowly mixed the choclate and poured it in two cups. Then Naruto falls down half a flight of stairs.

"Naruto-kun are you all right". She asked in a concerned voice

"No big deal your talking to the man who fought Pain this is nothing to me but thanks for the concern Hinata chan". He said in a happy voice

"Hey Hinata-chan what's that awesome smell hear" He asked with his foxish grin

"Oh that I just wanted to make breakfast for all you have done for me Naruto-kun. She spoke quietly

"Well let's eat I'm starving I bet what ever you made is awesome" Hinata-chan

They sat at the big table were the food was set five bowls of ramen, three pieces of French toast, and hot chocolate.

Naruto bit into the piece of French toast and told her" Hinata-chan when did you learn to cook like this it's really awesome"

"Well it just came to me from when my mom taught me how to cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner". she replied

Naruto slurped in the sweet ramen and was surprised how sweet it was and asked her" How did you make the ramen this sweet they don't have ramen at Icharaku like this" he asked while his mouth was stuffed

"Well I made my own flavor unlike store bought flavors because they have never thought of sweet ramen" she explained

The chocolate he drank just tasted how normal chocolate in Konoha was he did not even ask a question.

"So Hinata-chan would you like to go out to eat BBQ later this day but for now do you want to spar? He asked

"Sure but I wont hold back on my strength and neither should you I want a real fight" She asked with confidence

"You sure because I'm not going to hold back" he asked concerned for her

"Naruto I wont hold back and I will use my byakugan and juken stance" she said activating her byakugan

"Allright lets do this" he souted

Hinata got the first move with 8 trigrams 32 palms she did not want to kill him.

Naruto was all she said he layed their with his eyes closed and said" never et you guard down"

"What" was all she could say when she was thrown in the air and fell on her back bleeding.

"HINATA" he shouted

Hinata told him "Your in range".

"OH S***

He got struck by the eight trigrams 64 palms guard and was totally knocked out.

He got up and said "I guess I shouldn't have left my guard down like that".

"But how did you even do that you were on the ground" he asked shocked

" A shadow clone like you did to me" she said

"Well lets have a rematch some other time" He said happily


	10. A Date And a Kunoichi Battle

Ever Lasting Love

By Naruhina For Life

Disclaimer I do not own NARUTO

Chapter 10 A Date And a Kunoichi Battle

Last Time

"Well lets have a rematch some other time" He said happily

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five hours later

It is now six o clock and the couple are getting ready for their date at the BBQ Restaurant.

"Hey Naruto-kun do you think Sakura hates me". She said with concern

"I dought it because she's your friend". He said reassuringly

" I guess I shouldn't worry about it that much". She said happily

Theyleft home and made their way to the BBQ restaurant. They sat down and ordered.

" I'll have some Beef ribs rice and some water" Naruto said

" I'll have Beef ribs rice vegetables and water" Hinata said

They ate there lunch talking with each other while a pink headed girl was watching".

" I'll kill that B****". Sakura said angrily

" Why would Naruto pick her over me I'm stronger than her so I'll challenger her to a fight so Naruto can see im more deserving of him" she thought

When they finished their meal and went outside to see a angry looking Sakura

"Well hi Sakura what can we help you with" Naruto said happily

" I'm here to kick Hinata's A**". she said

" Your not going to figh". Was all he could say before Hinata stood in front of him

"Don't worry Naruto I can beat her in a few minutes". She said with confidence

" I never thought Hinata would just agree to a fight like this but she'll win she beat me so I guess I shouldn't worry" he thought

"Okay fight" Naruto shouted

Hinata activated her Byakugan sending chakra to her eye's Sakura ran toward her with a fist to only be blown back by the eight trigrams sixty-four palms guard

" I knew you would be doing Jyuken but I never thought you could do that". Sakura asked surprised with her eyes closed

When she opened them she did not see Hinata anywhere but when she sensed chakra she turned to hear a voice of Hinata "Your in range

"WHAT". Was all she could say

two palms four palms eight palms sixteen palms thirty-two palms eight trigrams sixty-four palms

Sakura laid there uncounches Naruto and Hinata ran to konoha hospital Naruto sending a clone too Tsunade to meet them their

Naruto thought dam Hinata' strong as hell I hope that never happens to me

Hinata thought oh my god what if I killed her

Tsunade arrived asking what happened

"Well hinata and I were on a date and then Sakura comes to challenge Hinata after we just ate". He said

Hinata you did this you got to be pretty strong to beat Sakura hey how about I teach you medical ninjutsu incase that knucklehead gets hurt". She said happily

" I would love to learn medical ninjutsu but we got to worry about Sakura right now

"Okay well her vitals are normal she'll just stay hear for two days and shell feel all better so no need to worry". She said reashuring

"Well we should probably get home it's 11:30 P.M visiting hours well be over in ten minutes". she said

They made it back to their home and spoke about what Sakura did

"I cant believe Sakura challenged you out of nowhere because she hates fighting for no reason" he said

"Well I hope she's okay I didn't mean to hurt her that badly" she said sadly

"Well you did it out of defence so you shouldn't worry". He said

After that they went to bed Hinata in Naruto's arms sleeping peacfuly

So what do you think pls favorite me and review thxs sneak peek

Two months later at konoha mall

PEACE OUT


	11. Christmas shopping

Ever Lasting Love

By Naruhina For Life

Disclaimer I do not own NARUTO

Chapter 11 Christmas Time Already

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two months later at Konoha mall

Hinata says" Wow Naruto I cant believe it's almost Christmas which reminds me we should go buy gifts"

Naruto says" GREAT IDEA"

After their small chat Naruto reels in Hinata for a kiss. Then they went to the mall

Naruto says sadly" Well this is were we split meet you at the hot choclate stand in a hour".

Hinata says" sure thing see you later".

With Naruto

I wonder what Hinata would like maybe jewelry flowers. this is so hard she never asks for much . Naruto sees a jewelry store amd decides to go in.

Naruto was greeted by a lovely woman" Hello cutie what's your name"

Naruto says" Naruto and yes I have a girlfriend".

Cashier says" DAMMIT well what can I help you with sir".

Naruto looks at the glass panels filled with awesome jewelry trying to find one Hinata would like. Naruto says" necklace or ring "

The cashier spoke up" Well you could always by a set in three different daimonds Amethyst, Aquamarine, or Turquoise"

Naruto says" she loves purple so whitch one is purple"

Cashier said" That would be the Amethyst. So I can get a ring and neckalace set"

Naruto looks over the Diamond and says" Mam you made your self a deal"

Cashier says" Great would you like that engraved"

Naruto says" Okay"

Cashier says" What would you like it to say"

Naruto says happily " To my only love Hinata-chan"

Caheir says" Great be back here in thirty minutes"

Naruto nods giving the money to the lady

Well now he went to a flourist but some lavender ran back to the Jewler ran home and came back with time to spare

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Hinata [same time Naruto lef]

What would Naruto like she walks wandering then sees a weapons shop and thought maybe Naruto might like something useful for missions

She walks in and was greeted by a kind old lady" Hello there how can I help you"

Hinnata says" What do you think a teen boy would use but not loose in missions or break easily".

The old lady says" A Kattana would be perfect we have many in different styles"

Hinata says" Well what kind do you think he would like because I don't really use weapons"

"Well a long sharp one is the best here take a look" the shopkeeper said happily

"This looks really great" Hinata said

Well it comes in any color you know" the shopkeeper said

"Orange and black would be his favorite" Hinata said

"Would you like it to say something" said the shopkeeper

"Never Give Up" Hinata said proudly

Hinata left the store and went to find him another gift she saw a ramen stand that sold cards for free ramen

She bought two cards for fifty free bowls of ramen

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto is at the hot chocolate shop and ordered two cups of hot chocolate. Hinata then arrives taking a seat on his lap.

"Hey whats in the bag" Naruto said

"It's not Christmas yet so sorry" Hinata said smilling

"Well I just got two cups of hot chocolate but have no one to share with im so lonely" he said laughing

"Hey I'll take one of your hands if you want to share a cup" Hinata said playing along

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After returning home Hinata placed her gifts under the tree and they went off to bed

Hinatas thought I wonder what he got me I cant wait for tomorrow

Narutos thought My life is way better then before but still I cant belive I got Hinata and for the first time Christmas might be good for me

So what you think so sorry did not post stupid hurricane sandy I missed school though so im really happy Also should Sasuke return or die?

Not now though later on just spooked you didn't I

So pls review favorite im out peace out


	12. Christmas Day

Ever Lasting Love

By Naruhina For Life

Disclaimer I do not own NARUTO

Chapter 12 Christmas Day

Naruto woke up at exactly 7:37 a.m and was just thinking He rolled off the bed falling realizing he was holding Hinata.

"I am so sorry Hinata I didn't mean to I was just so exited sorry" he said rubbing the back of his head

" It's ok Naruto I know how happy you must be feeling right now so" was all she was able to sa before hearing Naruto yelling

"RACE YOU DOWN STAIRS" he shouts

Hinata made her way down to see Naruto holding hot chocolate sitting near the tree

"H-How did you make chocolate so quickly Naruto" she asked questioningly

"I have my ways now come over here so we can open the gifts" he replied remembering those few minutes

Flashback

Naruto turns to the alarm clock and checks to see7:37 a.m then thinks Its so cold SHADOW CLONE JUTSU a puff of whit smoke came and appeared standing and Naruto told him to make hot chocolate so whemn Hinata wakes up she wont be cold

FLASHBACK END

"Okay lets just open the presents this is so exiting" Naruto said cheerfully

Hinata had handed Naruto her gifts first

" I hope you like it Naruto" she said handing him the largest gift first.

Naruto tears it open and is wide eyed" A K-k-kattana in my colors it even has my nindo engraved on it"

" Hinata I love it nothing more could top this" he said smilling

"So what would I do with this other present Naruto" Hinata said

" Theres more" he said curiously

Hinata hands hime the small package Naruto tears the wrapping paper up to see TOO cards for fifty free bowls at Ichirakus each he looked at Hinata and jumped to kiss her on the lips

They stopped and Naruto decided to give Hinata his gifts to her

Hinata took off the wrapping paper softly not ripping it she saw a box and opened it she was shocked and pulled out the necklace and ring and saw the engraving " To My Only Love Hinata-chan she put the jewelry on and kissed Naruto repeatedly

Naruto then handed her a bouquet of Lavenders

Thank you Naruto I love you so much

Thank you Hinata I love you to

Just then Narutos stomach growled and said " I'm starving

"You want to help make breakfast it would be faster" she said kindly

"Sure" he replied

"So we could make pancakes eggs bacon" Hinata said smiling

"I'll grab the stuff" Naruto said smiling

Naruto placed the items and Hinata placed the pancake mix and accidently flicked the flour all over Naruto's face

" I am so sorry it was" all she could say before Naruto interrupted yelling

"FOOD FIGHT" he screamed before running off with eggs in his hand

Hinata just nodded and decided to not argue she grabbed flour in a bowl and ran to hide

"Where are you Hinata-chan" he said sinisterly evil like

Hinata thought that he gave himself up by speaking his voice and ran around the house she saw him crouching behind a couch

"BEHIND YOU" she yelled throwing flour at him while he threw eggs at her

the war raged on for twenty minutes both messy Naruto finally said" I'm still hungry" he said weakly

Hinata burst into laughter and got up to make breakfast which was miso ramen fit for seven bowls

Hinata placed the food on the table and started the conversation

" Thata was really fun" she said smiling

" HELLS YEAH" he said smilling

"Wait a minute I totally forgot" he said looking down

" What is it " she said looking at him

"We habe to clean up the entire mess whitch SUCKS" he said sadly

"Well lets eat then clean upthe mess easy peasy" she said cheerfully

They ate then grabbed a mop and broom and cleaned up the mess

Well the ending of that was shitty pls review because I got no idea remember the poll its on my profie

Thx keep reading two chaps from now is a mission also Sakura returns gona be good


	13. December 27th

Ever Lasting Love

By Naruhina For Life

Disclaimer I do not own NARUTO

December 27 chapter 13

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So sorry did not post because now I watch BLEACH I don't own it playing ff7 on ps3 don't own that either I don't own nothing jappanese

December 27th [Hinata's birthday]

HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY HINATA Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs waking up Hinata

"What time is it Naruto-kun" Hinata asked with peace with no anger that he woke her up so early

Naruto checks the clock and says"9:30 a.m. Hinata-chan"

"So what would you like to do today Naruto-kun" she asked shyly

"Why am I choosing its your B-DAY [when I say b-day they really say birthday because I dought they know "wtf" "omg"]

"Well I was kind of hoping to see a new movie thatcame out just recently"

"Well what's it about" Naruto asked curiously

"W-Well romance Naruto-kun" she hoped he would agree to see it

"Well that's great I get to see a romance with you and in the dark with you" Naruto said happily

"R-Really you don't mind seeing it" Hinata was shocked he didn't groan about a having to watch a romance

"Well of course anything for you " he said taking her to the movies

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time skip 1hr 25mins

"It was really great what did you think Naruto" Hinata asked with a smilling face

"It was alright not bad but good" Naruto said smiling back

Hinata was glad he liked the movie and then said "Should we go home now Naruto"

"No not yet I got one more stop Hinata for your birthday" he said smiling

"Where are we going" Hinata asked curiously

"Just toe this blindfold around your eyes and no byakugan" Naruto asked half happy and half commanding

"Okay" Hinata said happily

"Were here Hinata" Naruto said taking off her blindfold

Hinata was astounded there was a dinner table set with food and drinks

Naruto led her to a table and pulled out her chair. They enoyed there meal and watched the moon Naruto asked Hinata to close her eyes and hold out her hands

Naruto placed a gold ring around her ring finger and told her quietly" I promise that one day will be married"

Naruto and Hinata shared a deep kiss

Peace out chapter done

Well I am so sorry you no my resons up top there so don't get mad also next chapter my reveiws and pms say death this world shall no pain to the death of a brother


	14. Fight Between Brothers

Ever Lasting Love

By Naruhina For Life

Disclaimer I do not own NARUTO

Fight between Brothers chapter 14

ITS Official im going to make a new story once I finish with this one its going to still be naruhina so on with the story

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Time skip one month after Birthday

"Naruto I have a mission for you, Hinata, and Sakura" Tsunade said

The doors opened up revealing Shizune, Sakura, and Hinata. Naruto walked up to them and greeted them all.

"So what's the mission Granny Tsunade" Naruto asked happy he wnted a mission for months now

"We got intel on Akautski they have a new member Sasuke Uchiha" Tsunade said sternly

W-what your kidding right Tsunde" Naruto asked shaking

"Yes" Tsunade spoke with a neutral voice

"So whats the mission" Naruto asked looking down

"Capture Sasuke or neutralize if necessary" Tsunade said

"When do we leave" Naruto said looking at Tsunade

"ASAP Naruto" Tsunade said

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto,Hinata, and Sakura are juping tree after tree Sakura finally spoke up" Naruo will you really kill Sasuke if you have to" Sakura asked sadly

"I-I really don't know Sakura" Naruto finally started speaking

"N-Naruto-kun I know you'll make the right choice because your heart is full of peace" Hinata said reassuringly

"Thank you Hinata-chan" Naruto said smilling

"Anyway this is the place"

"naruto" a mysterious voice said

"No way….. its true" Naruto whispered

"If you to weakling would just ack away and let me fight this dobe." Sasuke said

"NO" Sakura and Hinata shouted

"Please let me do this alone Sakura and Hinata-chan" Naruto spoke loud enough to be heard

"Now that they are out of the way we can get down to buisness Naruto I am going to finish what I started four years ago" Sasuke said activating his Mangekyo sharinggan

"I will not be loosing this time Sasuke and only one of us will survive" Naruto said while activating his sage mode

"Now then lets begin" Sasuke said

"Fire style Fire ball jutsu" Sasuke shouted

"Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto shouted being protected by his clones

They both started fist fight Naruto threw a round house kick to Sasuke while Sasuke caught it and threw Naruto back

"You got better dobe" Sasuke said

"So did you teme" Naruto replied

Sasuke drew out his blade while Naruto pulled out his Kunai. They ran towards each other metal clanged against metal. Sasuke charged electricity to his blade while Naruto evaded evaded each hit

"This ends now Rasen Shurriken" Naruto shouted

"Susano" Sasuke shouted a arrow was shot it collided with the Rasen shurriken causing a massive explosion Naruto landed in a pool of water still breathing

xxxxxxxx

Well chapters done the suspense wont kill you because im currently writing the second half

What happened to Sasuke?

Also the story is gona happen soon just u watch

Pls review favorite fowllow thanks everyone


	15. Fight Between Brother pt 2

Ever Lasting Love

By Naruhina For Life

Disclaimer I do not own NARUTO

Fight between Brothers pt 2 chapter 15

See I just posted chapter 14 on with the story

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata had just protected herself and Sakura form the explosion

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke had been throw to a steel beam he was breathing heavily he sensed high levles of chakra Walking towards him

"So your still alive " Naruto asked coughing

"Just shut up so I can kill you , the cherry blossom, and the dumb B****

Nartuo's head shot up and looked at sasuke he lost it when he threatened to kill Hinata

He ran up faster then anyone could see kicked Sasuke in the air jumped up rasenganed his head to the ground only to be hit in the gut by a rasengan barrage Sasuke was bleeding heavily hoping for it to be over

He had thought wrong Naruto had kicked him up high in the sky and jabbed Sasuke with kunais bringing him down fast Sasuke was coughing up a lot of blood and loosing blood he was breathing fast and heavily he was going to die all he saw was his life flashing before his eyes

Naruto had stopped and saw the now deceased Uchiha the two girls came running toward the dead body

"Naruto-kun I am so sorry "Hinata said holding Naruto

"Naruto" Sakura was sobbing

Naruto saw his vision closing he fell to the ground do to chacra exhaustion

Hinata was carring Naruto on her back while Sakura was carring Sasukes lifeless body in her arms they raced towards the Leaf hospital

Tsunade came in bursting the doors open to Naruto's room

Tsunade began her healing jutsu and was working in that room for several hours operating giving him injections to restore blood and chakra

Hinata was sitting right beside Naruto once Tsunade left she fell asleep in the chair

Naruto had woke up to see it was a new day and saw Hinata sleeping on a chair he then noticed the tunes in his arms [You know those thing in hospitals that are attached to your arm and have water in a bag]

"Hinata-chan you awake" Naruto asked

Hinata opened her eyes and saw Naruto staring at her she immediately jumped on him sharing a kiss with him

"Naruto got out of this kiss to get air he then asked what happened to Sasuke

"Sasuke died in your fight against each other" she said looking down

"I-I-I killed Sasuke" Naruto asked in shock

"Yes Naruto-kun I am so so sorry" Hinata said

It all came back to him when sasuke said "Just shut up so I can kill you, the cherry blossom, and the dumb B****"

"Once he threatened your life I lost it Hinata" Naruto whispered

"T-Thank you for protecting my life Naruto-kun" Hinata said

"Well I can't let the best person in my life die"

"Sorry Naruto I don't wish to interrupt your conversation but I have really bad news about sasukes body" Tsunade said sadly knowing he wont take it well

"What happened to it Tsunade" Naruto asked

"While you were unconscious the village elders decided to burn his body because they were afraid of someone using reanimation jutsu to bring him back" Tsunade said looking away

" I understand"

xxxxxxxxxx

the chapter is done this was my thanks giving gift from me to you peace put review you know the rest


	16. Special

Ever Lasting Love

By Naruhina For Life

Disclaimer I do not own NARUTO

SPECIAL CHAPTER

YAY I GOT 5000 VEIWS I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR READING ALSO THERE WILL BE SOME CRAZY SHIT THAT ONLY A SPECIFIC FEW KNOW

SPECIAL SSTARTS NOW

Place Konoha High music class

Naruto was running late to class trying to find his girlfriend Hinata. Suddenly Sakura the school whore stops him.

"Oh Naruto-kun why don't you leave the girl who will never have sex with you because she's waiting for marrige" Sakura said in a sluttish voice

"Shut up you stupid whore you don't have a right to make fun of my girlfriend now if you excuse me were at class" Naruto said annoyed

Once he got their he saw a free spot next to Hinata. But Ino took it to talk with Hinata. Naruto had no choice he had to sit with that Two dollar whore.

"Well good morning class were learning about rap today" Kurenai said

Naruto instantly looked up and asked if he could sing a rap he knows but with adjustments.

"Sure Naruto and if there are swear words its okay for today though" Kurenai replied

"Okay hi everyone this song was written by me so please just listen"

In the front row theres is a very beautiful girl

In the back row there is a pink headed hoe

The front rows girl name is Hinata a shy kind girl who I love

The back row girl name is Sakura a mean evil bitch who wont leave me alone

For Hinata id gladly die for

For Sakura I will never die for

I would follow Hinata to the ends of earth

I would never follow Sakura to the ends of the earth

You now know why I don't like Sakura only Hinata

I know if Hinata and I had sex she would stay

I know if Sakura and I had sex she'd go fuck the next guy after me

I've know Hinata since I was three and I've know Sakura for three months never have I thought of her only hHinata she's truly great

All Sakura does is hate So my friendly rap is over no this aint the cause of a hangover so peace

Everyone was in the room wide eyed now knowing why Naruto never thought of Sakura only Hinata

Suddenly everyone clapped exept for Sakura

That was the special also im working on my next chapter now

Also the song is origonal so yeah I know it sucks


	17. Biq Question

Ever Lasting Love

By Naruhina For Life

Disclaimer I do not own NARUTO

CHAPTER 16 Big question

Listen I would like to apoligise its just blackops 2 and school is also here you go new chapter

Time skip nine months

Over the time Hiashi had finally excepted his daughters relationship. Also during the time Sakura and Hinata had become very close friends

9:00 a.m.

Naruto was laying on his bed thinking about what was going to happen todayThen he saw Hinata was waking up and shot out of bed and put his ninja gear on

"Good morning beautiful" Naruto said

"Hey where you going this early " Hinata said sadly she rarely saw him now that he has a lot of missions

"U-Um just going to see Tsunade"he replied nervously

Hinata knew something was wrong Naruto never stutters she then asked is something wrong Naruto-kun

"Nothings wrong Hinata you don't need to worry " Naruto replied in a half calm nervous voice

Naruto then ran all the way to Sakuras house

"Oh what took you so long Naruto" Sakura said

"Hinata is getting nervous"

"Your going to blow your cover baka" Sakura said angrily

"Well are you ready for whats going to happen today" Sakura asked curiously"

"I know what I'm doing Sakura don't need to ask me twice" Naruto said With thay 20 minutes later he was out with a basket set for a picnic

Now he was running to Tsunade for what he told her to hold on for him

Tsunade just gave him the ring no questions asked

He was now running to his house he told Hinata to get dressed and in ten minutes they were at the Hokage mounument

Naruto placed the blanket and food down and gave Hinata a plate and fork he sliced her a cake Sakura baked for them.

Hinata was now getting curious and asked Naruto " Is everything ok Naruto-kun because I can help you with the problem"

"No Hinata there is no problem just enjoy the cake and enjoy the view" Naruto said

Naruto then though now or never

"Hinata will you please stand up I have to tell you something that is life changing"

She got up and noticed Naruto on one knee

"Hinata I remember the day you told me you loved me when pain attacked when I thought you were dead I completely lost control of the Kyubii" he said

"So now I want to ask you if you will marry me" he replied nervously

Hinata was shocked that he was asking so she replied and said no

Naruto was completely shocked she had said no

"No way of course I will marry you Naruto-kun I was just thinking on what my father will say"

"Its ok he gave me his consent to marry you"

They then travled to the Hokage tower and told Tsunade and then they went to Sakuras house.

"I did it Sakura I asked her and she said yes" Naruto replied happily

"Oh my god we have to start planning Hinata

They then stayed there for five hours talking instead of planning

Well what do you think

Also can someone email me a naruhina lemon that you made because I don't really no how to write lemmon my email is ratchet900 and if no one replies I will just skip the lemon


End file.
